sirena
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: saga acaba de perder a su padre y nunca conoció a su madre pero se acaba de enterar que tiene un hermano gemelo y es - ERES UNA SIRENA! - UN TRITÓN! UN TRITÓN! IGNORANTE! ( saga x kanon, mundo alternativo)


sirena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

saga acaba de perder a su padre y nunca conoció a su madre pero se acaba de enterar que tiene un hermano gemelo y es - ERES UNA SIRENA! - UN TRITON! UN TRITON! IGNORANTE! ( saga x kanon, mundo alternativo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

XD no acabo ni un fic, tengo 2 en puerta y ando subiendo otro XD ya, ya me voy a apurar en los que me faltan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-p-pero que...- su mirada expresaba todo, no entendía ni una mierda, mientras el otro...solo le sonreía...

flash back

el día era tiste pero soleado, su padre había muerto.

siempre avían sido solo el y su padre, solos contra el mundo, nunca vio a su madre mas que en una vieja foto, en ella se veían felices abrazados con el mar de fondo. Constantemente le preguntaba a su padre

-y mama?

-viajando...viajando...

y nada mas, Saga no entendía y nunca entendió por que su madre no estaba pero su padre siempre intento que mantuviera una buena imagen de ella, que no era su culpa, simplemente las cosas eran así.

y aunque pretendía que realmente no importaba, siempre le hizo falta ese abrazo comprensivo por las noches, había noches en donde se quedaba despierto imaginándola a su lado tratando de imaginar su canto, su padre decía que su voz era hermosa, casi hipnotizarte, y su largo cabello azul, igual que el de él.

pero ahora... que haría? el recinto estaba solo, era su único familiar... le dio una señal al encargado de la funeraria para llevarse el ataúd, por lo menos no sufrió, murió de cáncer terminal, ni siquiera estaba enterado si no un mes antes en unos estudios, no paso mucho cuando dejo al fin de respirar y así, dormido, quedo.

no pudo evitar romper a llorar al ver partir el ataúd, ahora estaba completamente solo.

pasaron unas horas y le entregaron las cenizas en una simple caja de madera, las fue a repartir al mar, su padre siempre adoro el mar, al contrario de él que prefería una piscina o algo techado, decía que le recordaba a mama.

se sentó en la arena un rato disfrutando la sinfonía de las olas chocando, la suave brisa, no había nade a su alrededor, era tarde, casi anochecía, dio un gran suspiro, se quito los zapatos y tomo la caja para entrar en el agua, aventó las cenizas a puños lo mas lejos que pudo mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-al fin te reunirás con mama...

se quedo hay un momento y cuando estaba a punto de irse alcanzo a divisar alguien chapoteando a lo lejos... alguien se estaba ahogando!, volteo a todos lados, ya no había nadie y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo al mar.

por suerte no estaba muy lejos, sujeto al chico de los brazos y lo arrastro a la playa.

-oye... - recuperando el aliento - si no sabes nadar... no te metas al mar... -se tumbo al lado del chico

-gracias... y claro que se nadar...pero no se quien fue el idiota que arrojo tierra al mar... huag! me la traje!

-te tragaste a mi padre !

volteo a verlo encolerizado y cuando estaba a punto de zarandearlo lo noto, aquel chico era... extrañamente muy parecido a el, la cara, el color de ojos, el cabello azul, estaba un poco mas tostado pero en lo demás eran idénticos, se quedo estático.

-q-quien eres?...

-me llamo kanon... y tu? - le dijo con una inusual sonrisa, que acaso no se ha dado cuenta?!

-eres...te pareces...

-a ti? o tu a mi? … raro - su inusual tono juguetón lo saco de sus estado se shock

-hey! te tragaste a mi padre!

-tu tienes la culpa! no debes tirar basura en el mar!

-no te atrevas a llamarlo basura! imbécil!

se le ajorro enzima para zarandearlo cuando un colazo lo regreso a la arena

-que mierda ?!

era una enorme cola de pescado que salía de... de aquel chico! era una sirena!

-e-eres una sirena!

-hey, hey, hey! se dice tritón !, ignorante - mohín de molestia

-yo me largo...- asustado se paro con la clara intención de irse cuando algo o alguien lo detuvo

-oye... tu cabello es azul... igual que el mío..

-suéltame fenómeno!

-tu eres saga ? - le pregunto desde el suelo ladeando su rostro

-s-si... así me llamo

-entonces tu eres mi hermano!

fin flash back

y en resumidas cuentas es así como se metió en este lio, ni el se lo podía creer, ayer en la mañana estaba solo y huérfano y ahora tenia un hermano, un hermano tritón que chapoteaba en la bañera de su casa!

-deja de chapotear! mojas todo!

-así que esta es tu casa eh? ...me gusta

-el baño de mi casa...

-me gusta, me gusta,… tienes algo de comer?

-te piensas quedar !? ni siquiera se por que te metí a mi bañera...

-por que si no me muero - hizo un puchero metiéndose casi por completo al agua - mi madre soportaba mas tiempo fuera pero yo aun no

-tu madre?

-bueno, nuestra...

saga no sabia que contestar, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, estaba confundido y muy aturdido, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y dio un gran suspiro, no, no, no, fue suficiente por un día, ignorando a su nuevo inquilino se fue a su cuarto.

-hey! saga! a donde vas!?

-esto debe ser un sueño...si... estoy alucinando por la muerte de mi padre... seguro

-saga! no me dejes solo!

y sin mas se fue a dormir, aun escuchaba los ruidos en el baño pero los ignoro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

al día siguiente se despertó pesadamente, un baño le haría bien.

la casa estaba totalmente en silencio, sintió el peso de su nueva soledad.

entro al baño y vio la bañera llena pero aparentemente vacía, sabia que solo avía sido un sueño...

se sentó en el borde de la bañera para quitarse la ropa

-SAAAGAAAA!

-HAAAAG!

de repente el tritón salto abrazándolo por la espalda y jalándolo al agua, casi le da un infarto pero como pudo salió.

-estas loco! casi me matas de un susto!

-jajaja debiste haber visto tu cara !

-haag! no fue un sueño!

-claro que no - dijo con una cara de inocente apoyando sus brazos la orilla de la bañera algo coqueto. - por que no te metes a bañar?...con migo...

-hn! pero que dices!? el agua huele a pescado

-claro que no! diario lavo muy bien mi aleta!

-haaag!... que voy a hacer con tigo?! - desesperado por la incoherente, según el, pelea que estaba llevando, se sentó el la orilla de la bañera cubriendo sus manos con la cara, la tolerancia no era su fuerte.

-saga... te molesta que este aquí? - se acerco tímido mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el largo cabello de su hermano

-si!, no... no se, no te conozco, no se ni que eres, mi padre acaba de morir, me entero que mi madre era una sirena y ni siquiera me puedo bañar por que el agua huele a pescado!, eso si me pone de malas!

-mmm, - kanon quito el tapón dejando correr el agua, con un sácate comenzó a tallar la bañera y su aleta, cuando se aseguro que el olor se había ido volvió a llenarla, saga solo lo ignoraba tratando de poner en orden su mente.

-que haces...?

-ya te dije, me llamo kanon- su tono de voz cambio, ahora era mas seria- soy tu hermano, mi ma, digo, nuestra madre, se llamaba Elena, y si, era una hermosa sirena, conoció a tu pa, digo! a nuestro padre, cuando buceaba, su canto lo hipnotizo y se enamoraron, o eso fue lo que ella me conto.

saga callo mientras escuchaba la historia, no sabia que decir o pensar. la bañera se seguía llenando.

-mi madre también murió ase poco...- continuo cabizbajo, saga no pensó que en esa alegre mirada juguetona podría reflejarse semejante tristeza, lo cautivo y por un instante se vio reflejado cuando piensa en su padre, tuvo el impulso de abrazarse a si mismo, de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo- yo también me quede solo pero... antes de que se fuera, me dijo que fuera a la playa todas las tardes cuando los demás humanos se hayan ido, y esperara a un chico de cabellos azules de nombre saga, entonces, ya no estaría solo - alzo la vista en una esperanzadora sonrisa, se podía ver unas traviesas lagrimas a punto de caer por el borde de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

saga comprendió entonces... sus padres se amaban, incluso después de tanto tiempo, pero no podían estar juntos, así que cada uno tomo al gemelo correspondiente con la promesa de reunirlos algún día. es hermoso e inútil a la vez pero así fueron las cosas al cabo. volvió a mirar al tritón, a su hermano y le regreso la sonrisa.

-oh! el agua ya esta lista!

ambos salieron del trance sentimental, saga se termino de desvestir algo cohibido y se metió, la bañera era grande, fue un regalo de su padre, pero aun así le costo acomodarse

-hey! ocupas mucho espacio!, muévete!

-haaauch! no me pises la cola!

-que te quites!

-tu estas gordo!

y como si se conocieran de años, comenzaron una pequeña pelea de típicos hermanos lanzándose agua y espuma a la cara, cuando se calmaron terminaron en una pose algo comprometedora pero por lo menos cómoda, Kanon estaba sentado mientras saga se recargaba en su pecho dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro del menor, lo único que le molestaba era la cola que se movía entre sus piernas.

-deja de mover la cola...

-no puedo... estoy feliz

-jajaa, que eres un perro o que?

-tritón!- le aventó agua a la cara

-ya, ya entendí jaja

era raro, llevaba toda la vida sin conocimiento alguno de su madre y mucho menos de su hermano, pero ahora, así como estaba, se sentía bien, se sentía cómodo, se sentía acompañado, quizás esto no sea tan malo, pensó, mas gastos si pero...ya no estaría solo.

kanon sentía la suave piel de su hermano, su cabello, su espalda, tomo una esponjita y la comenzó a frotar en su fuerte pecho, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo

-que haces? - estaba tan relajado que casi se dormía

-te lavo...

-mmm no soy un niño sabes?

-bah! tu déjate querer

saga frunció el seño pero no dijo nada, estaba tan relajado, el estrés de los últimos días, entre el trabajo y su padre y el agitado día de ayer se desvanecían lentamente mientras las manos de su hermano pasaban suavemente por su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre...

dio un salto cuando sintió la enjabonada mano del menor en su entrepierna

-te lastime?

-no... - no protesto, estaba demasiado relajado como para decir algo...

la cola de kanon no podía dejar de moverse pero se contuvo y los movimientos se hicieron mas lentos y pausados, se sonrojo al sentir como rozaban el trasero de su hermano mayor.

continuo con una mano pasando la esponja por el pecho del otro mientras la otra mano juguetona comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del mayor sacándole suaves gemidos y suspiros.

-hmm!...

-saga... - roso con sus labios el cuello del otro

-k-kanon...

-que?

-t-tengo una duda- hablaba entrecortado pues las caricias se estaban volviendo mas rápidas

-que pasa?

-como es que nuestros padres...ya sabes... lo hicieron ? si ella era...

-una sirena? , bueno, eso no quiere decir que no podamos...hacerlo - lo ultimo se lo susurro en el oído haciéndolo estremecer.

dio otro salto cuando sintió un bulto debajo suyo, será que …? como?!

-pero que?!

-jaja... tenemos nuestros secretos - le giño el ojo aunque el otro no lo viera

la cola dio un brusco movimiento hacia arriba justo entre sus piernas haciéndolo subir hasta las caderas del menor

-k-kanon! - se asusto pero el otro solo reía mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo atraía mas.

comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho y su miembro ya despierto, saga frotaba su trasero contra el otro, no entendía de donde avía salido semejante cosa pero le agradaba.

dio otro salgo y un gritito cuando sintió la intromisión, el otro le besaba el cuello y detrás de la oreja para tranquilizarlo.

el agua se mecía y salpicaba con los brincos que hacia el mayor sobre su hermano, los gemidos retumbaban en el baño, que estaban haciendo?! eran hermanos y apenas se acababan de conocer!? pero eso les importo un bledo en ese momento.

saga intentaba sostenerse del borde de la bañera para que kanon tuviera mas libertad de moverse, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, la cola se movía de un lado al otro salpicando todo, gemían sus nombres una y otra ves y cuando no pudieron mas terminaron con un grito al unísono.

el mayor se dejo car pesadamente sobre el pecho de su gemelo mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-esto... estuvo...

-genial!

-no! kanon no! estuvo mal! somos hermanos y...!

pero fue cayado por los labios del otro

-saga... en serio crees eso? no tengo a nadie mas que a ti... te amo

-pero me acabas de conocer, y somos hermanos

-yo tampoco pensé enamorarme tan rápido pero... no me imagino la vida sin ti

-yo... tampoco,…

se dieron otro apasionado beso

-aun no entiendo de donde salió..."eso"

-ajajaja! eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu, pero luego, ahora creo que necesitamos otro baño.

su vida dio un giro de 180 grados después de eso, tubo que mandar a poner una piscina en el patio y una enorme bañera su cuarto, además de muchos otros gastos, pero valieron la pena por que, aunque ya no tenga mas a su padre y la oportunidad de conocer a su madre, nunca mas estará solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

me gusta mas saga de seme pero la pose ameritaba la ocasión, además no me imagino como hacerlo con una sirena

kanon - un tritón! mierda! que soy un tritón!

bueno ya, como sea, creo que hay un anime así, no se como se llama pero esta muy divertido, pero no, la verdad me inspire en otra cosa, una imagen rara donde sale kanon como la sirenita y en la canción " Cumbia de las sirenas" de Sabor, me siento viejo.


End file.
